Always Expect the Unexpected
by PheonixQuaffle
Summary: "Hello my name is Arianna, and this how I turned up in Middle Earth." Join Arianna, as she tells you how her life was changed forever. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything except for my OC Arianna. Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any of the characters except my OC Arianna! I hope you enjoy.**

I haven't always lived here; I used to live on the planet Earth. Now I know what you're thinking, probably something along the lines of "there is only the planet Earth, what do you mean?" So will tell you, from the very beginning.

I was sixteen at the time, and I was in love with the story called "The Hobbit", I am sure you have heard of it. Well anyway I was obsessed with it and I would constantly fantasise about living in Middle Earth with the elves, dwarves, hobbits and of course the wizards.

I had been sitting in my bedroom when there was blinding flash of light, before darkness overtook me. As I came to I could hear voices a little way off, and being the curious young girl I am, I slowly opened my eyes only to find out I was no longer in my bedroom, not even my house. I was on the forest floor. Now there are no forests even anywhere near my home so I knew I was a long way away.

Suddenly the voices stopped, and so I looked up. I tell you I tried to be as calm a possible, but I was shaking like a leaf! Through my fear I realized that the voices came from a small gathering of men, that didn't really help, I mean come on! There was about fifteen of them, and they were all staring at me, and I can tell you it made me self-conscious.

I didn't take me long to realize who they were; five seconds that is how long it took me, and I had the urge to pinch myself. For there in front of me stood Gandalf the Grey, Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield and his Company! Now don't look like that! I am telling the truth, besides you are the one who wanted to know my story!

The Company looked at me as Gandalf stepped forward. "Hello my dear." He said with a small smile on his face. "What is your name, and where are you from?"

Feeling confidant because Gandalf was being so kind to me I answered saying "My name is Arianna," with a small smile of my own before adding "and I come from Earth..." At that my smile turned into a small frown. I mean I was still trying to figure everything out myself.

Still smiling Gandalf replied "Well my dear Arianna, it would appear you are a little bit lost." He had that twinkle in his eye, you the one he gets when he knows something no one else does? Yeah, that one.

I smiled again as he helped me up. I was much shorter than him, in fact I was even smaller that some of the dwarves. I was taller than Bilbo, but only by a couple of inches. Now let me tell you that was confusing, because I know I wasn't that short before I turned up in Middle Earth.

Gandalf must have realized that the others were all looking at me so he introduced us.

"My dear dwarves and hobbit this is Arianna. Arianna this is Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Thorin, and Bilbo Baggins!"

I smiled at Gandalf and said a quite hello to the others. It was still so surreal to me, like a dream come true really. I zoned back in when I heard Gandalf and Thorin talking.

"We should bring her with us Thorin!"

"No! I will not have and elf travelling in my Company!" He spat, sending a glare my way. Confused I touched my ears, they were pointed!

"She is just a child Thorin, we cannot just leave her here on her own!" as he said that Gandalf looked towards me and as if to prove his point asked "How old are you my dear, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all Gandalf," I replied, "I am sixteen years old."

I heard gasps from all of the company including Thorin, who seemed shocked. I also noticed Gandalf gave him a look that clearly said 'I told you so.'

"But she is an elf!" Thorin tired again. So I decided I was time for me to say something.

"Look I know you may not like elves, and I am not from Middle Earth, but even I know that elves aren't normally this small, even if they are young! I am not much taller than Bilbo, and you are at least a good foot or two taller than me!" I snapped at him. Out the corner of my eye I saw Dwalin burst into silent laughter at the look on Thorin's face, as he was the only one who could see him.

At that point Balin stepped forward and said "She is right laddie. Even for an elfling she is unusually small. We should let her come even if it is only until we find somewhere safe for her to stay."

Thorin looked at Balin for a few moments, like he had grown an extra head, before slowly turning to face me. Sighing he said to me "You may stay with us until we find you somewhere safe to stay." He then turned and walked over to where I now noticed a small campfire.

The other dwarves welcomed me along with Bilbo, and Fili and Kili sat down either side of me next to the fire. Did I tell you Kili was my favourite dwarf? No? Well he is, so being me, I blushed as he and his brother sat down.

The brothers and I talked for a while before Bombur offered me something to eat; I thanked him, and ate it. It was really good, and I was glad the Company didn't mind me being there.

After dinner was finished I helped to wash the dishes in the small river next to the camp. As I was walking back I saw that all the dwarves looked a little worried, Bilbo confused, and Gandalf had that damn twinkle in his eye again.

"What's the matter?" I said as I walked up to them.

Gandalf looked me for a second before replying "They are trying to figure out where you should sleep, my dear."

"I already said that she should sleep between Fili and I." Said Kili, Fili was nodding his head in agreement. It was very hard to stifle my giggles.

"No the lass should sleep next to me" Dwalin said, "She is so small that if anything was to happen I could protect her!" Again I had to stifle my giggles, and I noticed Thorin off to the side also trying to suppress a grin at Dwalin and his nephews' antics.

As they were fighting over sleeping arrangements I snuck over to where Thorin was sitting, and just I reached him Kili yelled "But I am closer to her age!" I couldn't hold the giggles anymore and I fell on the ground laughing.

The tree of them turned to look at me and so I said "Sorry, but I could not help it. Your little fight is quite funny!" Before I dissolved into giggles again.

Eventually it was decided, with much persuasion from Gandalf might I add, that I would sleep between Fili and Kili and Dwalin would sleep near my head so that he could 'protect me' should the need arise during the night.

So that was how I feel asleep my first night in Middle Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay for chapter two. I had exams at school and have only just gotten time. Also sorry if the chapter is little short, I will try to make the next one longer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my OC Arianna. **

I woke the next morning to an arm around my waist. I managed to sit up, but as I went to stand up the offending arm pulled me closer and held on more tightly. I glared at it at looked over to find in belonged to Kili. Seeing that it was Kili's arm caused me to blushed, naturally.

Looking up I saw that Gandalf and the rest of the Company were all awake and watching us, Thorin seemed to be trying to hide his amusement, he was glaring at me but I could see a slight twinkle in his eye... It was way to mush like the twinkle in the wizard's eye for my comfort.

I looked at them all for a minute before say a small "help" before I was pulled closer to Kili.

Out of the corner of my eye Fili walk over to us, with a suspicious look of his face and a bucket. The next thing I knew Kili and I were covered in water.

"FILI!" We both screamed at him.

Fili just looked at us innocently and replied "It looks as if it's going to rain later anyway; you just got a head start!"

Slowly Kili and stood up and looked at each other. Then we tackled Fili to the ground.

"You are supposed to be the mature one." I huffed at Fili, Kili was nodding vigorously beside me, all the while glaring at his older brother.

After that it was decided that we would eat a quick breakfast before moving out. Only that caused another fight, meaning who I would ride with.

I was standing next to Thorin when it happened.

"Arianna can ride with me!" Kili claimed, I looked at Thorin, and he rolled his eyes.

I counted down from three and then Dwalin, Fili and Kili all started to fight over me... again.

"She will ride with me." Thorin said as he motioned for me to mount his pony. After I had mounted Thorin climbed on behind me, and we were off, and all the while Dwalin, Fili and Kili were grumbling.

"It would seem that my nephews and best friend have all taken a liking to you." Thorin whispered in my ear as we rode. I smiled at that and nodded my head.

As we rode on the rain started, and lucky me didn't have a cloak, so naturally I started to shiver. Thorin went to say something to me but I cut him off.

"If you're going to ask who in their right mind would be out in the woods without a cloak, then my answer to you would be BECAUSE I FELL OUT OF THE BLOODY SKY!"

Gandalf chuckled at my outburst, and I feel Thorin's body vibrated with suppressed laughter. I took a look behind be a giggled, Fili and Kili were laughing so hard they almost fell off their ponies.

Sometime later the rain still had not eased up and I knew what was certain to happen tonight. As we rode on I heard Dori call to Gandalf.

"Mister Gandalf can't you do something about this here deluge?!"

"If you wish to change the weather of the world Master Dwarf," Gandalf replied "I suggest you find yourself another wizard!"

"Are there any?" Asked a curious Bilbo.

"Any what?"

"Wizards."

"Well of course there are!" Gandalf said. "There are five of us, Saruman the White is the greatest of out order, then there are the two Blue wizards, you know I have quite forgotten their names.."

"Well that's rude!" I remarked with a small smirk.

Gandalf huffed but continued "Then of course the is Radagast, the Brown!"

Bilbo then went on to inquire if Radagast was a great wizard or more like Gandalf, let's just say that made Gandalf very much put out.

Later in the evening we reached an old burnt down farmhouse. I did not need to listen to Gandalf and Thorin's little hissy fit to know what they were talking about. Gandalf than stormed off and Thorin started to give out orders. Sighing I went to ask if Bombur would like some help with the dinner. I would have helped Fili and Kili with the ponies, but I didn't fancy being the one to distract the trolls.

So I set about helping with dinner, and I knew we were all in for an very, _very_ long night.


End file.
